Once upon a little Creed
by PenPusher4
Summary: The Scenes they didn’t want YOU to see ! or Crazy everyday life with the Apostles!..CreedxTrain, DurhamxShiki, ChardenxKyoko, Echidnaxsomebody, Maroxfood
1. da beginning

Disclaimer: Black Cat is, unfortunately not mine, otherwise all these pairings would be canon

Note: this was done for humor's sake, so you don't have to tell me that they are acting a little OOC sometimes

Note 2 : English is not my mother tongue, so whenever you spot a mistake just tell me ;) I would also appreciate a beta reader !

Note 3 : oh, and please no Flames just because you don't like a pairing

* * *

"Oh yes, Train, soon you shall be with us, no longer with these pathetic weaklings !"

Creed's voice said as he eyed the crystal ball in his hands with the same fascination that drew a moth to a flame. In midst the purple glass was Train, or better an image of him, transmitted through one of Shiki's insects, who was, as so often, asleep.

"I just can't wait, no ! Just imagine what it will be like, once you finally follow the call of your true destiny ! You'll be at my side - with me, as my one and only, truly magnificent partner, you my dearly beloved little feline-"

"Atschoo !"

With a small yelp Creed awoke out of his admiration haze and suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, which consisted of all of his Apostles standing around the chair he was currently sitting in.

"How long have you been standing there ?!" He shrieked off pitch, blush appearing on his face.

"Sorry, Creed, what did you say ?" Maro asked him politely, pulling something white out of his ears.

"I had cotton in my ears, so I couldn't really hear you."

"Yeah, me too." Replied the rest of the Apostles in unison as they were all on the same time removing the cotton in their ears.

"Phew." Creed sighed relieved, but his face quickly grew angry again.

"Wait..why do you ALL have cotton to plug in your ears in the first place ??"

At this his Apostles quickly looked on the ground as if the latest TV show just had appeared on there.

"I'm waiting.." Creed said calmly, but they all could tell that he was far from it.

"We possess said objects.." Started the Doctor bravely.

"..because.." Leon continued.

"-Durham has bad breath !" Cried Kyoko happily.

Everybody's eyes went to Kyoko, who didn't seem to notice the contradiction in her blurted out words, then quickly their eyes moved to Durham, who shot the young girl the deathliest death glare ever (A\N: in the history of death !), then back to the female Taoist, back to the Gunman, back to Kyoko, back to Durham, Kyoko, Durham, Kyoko, Durham..and so on, till their brains suddenly exploded and everything went up in flames…

…or actually not, as this would really shorten up the whole story in a bad way….instead they all just got a bad headache…

Creed had to admit he was a little confused as to what was going on with his comrades, but decided to just forget the whole thing and concentrate on more important, more life-depending matters….Train, for example.

A small smile on his lips and his eyes again completely transfixed on the crystal ball, Creed completely tuned out to the conflict that just happened right in front of him.

"What by all devils in hell was that about ?!" Durham shouted at Kyoko.

The Fire user started to pout.

"You're only jealous, because _I _saved the group, Mr. Stinky-Breath !"

Kyoko stated, sticking her tongue out.

"For the last time, my breath is just friggin fine !!"

Durham was by now really on his limits, to not draw his gun and simply shoot the brat.

"That explains of course why you're always wearing that mask." Shiki chuckled.

"Shut up, hombre !" Durham shouted again, a vein now pulsating on his head.

To everybody's surprise Shiki's response was not the expected back-firing or calming one, but a reply of utter frustration.

"I'm sick of people not seeing it, I'm a woman, dammit, not a guy !"

With that she started tearing at the bandages wrapped around her face.

"Whoa, you don't have to start stripping there, nobody wants to see that.."

Maro threw in, sweat dropping.

"I'm not stripping you idiot, I'm just getting rid of the damn things, I've been getting tired of them anyway…" She explained, obviously pissed, while half of her face was already visible.

After finally all of the bandages were gone, the rest of her comrades gathered around to stare at her face in shock, like she was one of these animals they had just found in the jungle and now had put into a zoo.

"Ohooooo" They said in unison again, like a class of elementary kids.

Both a sweat drop and a vein were present on Shiki's newly released face.

For one she couldn't mind them staring at her, since they never really had seen her face but on the other side she was also pretty annoyed that it came as such a surprise for everyone, that she was in fact, not a male.

That's why she decided on mosquitoes for a punishment, they would surely leave a lasting impression.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ! Review plz !


	2. Thou shall not laugh at women with bugs

Disclaimer: Still don't own Black Cat

Note: still looking for a beta reader

Chapter 2 : Thou shall not laugh at little women with bugs

* * *

"Mehehehehehe ! Fly my little friends and feast !!" Shiki creepily whispered in her room, once everybody had gone to bed that day.

Cries of agony and pain – or none except for a random dreamily muttered "Mr. Black" if you're Kyoko – could be heard throughout the whole hideout that night, making a retired librarian next door suddenly realize his love for loud heavy metal music.

The next morning nobody even bothered to leave their rooms.

Only at afternoon Kyoko dared a first attempt, feeling left alone all of a sudden.

But once she left her own walls a buzzing sound suddenly entered her ear, making her turn around and quickly turn back as she detected the huge mosquito swarm right behind her.

Screaming and for a moment totally oblivious to her fiery powers she ran down the stairs, hoping to find somebody, _anybody_ !

"Well maybe not necessarily -Breath, that meanie.." She pouted while being in mid-air after she took too many steps at once, and was now about to fall down the entire rest of the staircase.

After a slow "Ouch, that hurt" and a quick "Wah, they are still after me !" she was on her way again.

Some heavenly force made her turn into the library part – which she didn't even know to this point existed in their hideout.

She continued to run past the bookshelves, constantly looking back and not really seeing what was in her way.

And so it happened that she ran into a couch, what wouldn't have been any problem, if it had been still empty.

Charden's eyes widened just as Kyoko's when she tripped with a yell and landed on top of him.

Since I don't want you to picture the unnecessary violence of a cell phone, a hat and sun glasses flying away on the ground in slow motion to be nearly shattered, we shall simply continue with the story at this point, without even further mentioning those objects..or not..we'll see..however I feel..muhaha

Putting away the book he'd been reading, Charden cocked his eyebrow slightly annoyed.

"Kyoko, how often did I tell you not to interrupt me while I'm reading, especially not like that !"

"Heh, sorry." She apologized with a goofy smile and a hand behind her head.

"Nevermind." He sighed and was about to pick up his book when he looked at her again.

"Why have you been running anyway ?"

"That's a good question..hmm…oh, I remember ! There were these nasty little bugs, with wings and stings like that." She explained in her childish manner, flapping with her arms and holding a long finger in front of her face to imitate the mosquitoes.

"And you were able to outrun them ?"

"Of course not, Charden you dummie, that's why I'm still fleeing- hey, wait..I SHOULD still be fleeing now !"

The woman started to panic.

"Oh no, they're gonna get me and sting me till I dieeeee !

To that Charden only rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, there they come !!" Kyoko screamed frightened when a green cloud of mosquitoes appeared from behind a shelf and was flying towards them fast.

Without further comment, Charden wrapped his right arm around Kyoko to make her stay put, while a stream of blood erupted from his other hand splashing against the otherwise defenseless insects like lava, burning them instantly.

"Uuuhhh" Kyoko whispered in awe, as the insects puffed into purple smoke, making them look like little fireworks.

The blood Taoist couldn't help but chuckle at this display of emotion.

"What's so funny ?" She asked, turning her gaze towards him.

"Oh, just the fact that a Taoist who normally makes other people run away in fear, now has to run from a few meeky little insects."

"Eh well, I just dislike them, they´re just disgusting creatures..." She started excusingly, but trailed off soon after.

"Ohhh." Kyoko stared at him in awe.

"What's wrong ?" Chared asked her, a blush creeping on his face.

"Your face, I have never seen it without sunglasses ! You're freakin hot, Charden !" The younger female squealed.

Blushing deeper he tried to turn his face away from her, when a clicking sound caught his attention.

"What was that ?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my cellphone taking a picture of the hottest guy alive.."

Kyoko grinned innocently.

"Kyoko, would you please stop that nonsense ??"

A laugh was her only answer.

She was about to stand up, then drew back from her plan.

"Before I forget it: Thanks for saving me."

With that she placed a hand on Charden's chest for support and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Before he could even recover from that shock the girl had already got up and ran away again.

"That for sure was strange..." He muttered, feeling the spot on his forehead that was still tingling from the unexpected touch.

* * *

hope you liked it ! review plz ;)


End file.
